Ascended
The Ascended are a group of god-like beings native to the Shurima Desert. History The Ascended were once humans, transformed through an ancient ritual in which the participant is bathed in morning sunlight, collected by a Sun Disk. Ancient warnings dictate that the ritual should only take place as a last resort in the direst of times for Shurima. The oldest known Ascended are and , who became Ascended beings long before the reign of Azir, perhaps by several centuries. They went through the ritual in order to fight off a mysterious new threat that was completely alien to the Shurimans at the time. describes the Sun Disc, the enormous object that is used to enact Ascension, as "ancient even then", indicating the Sun Disc has been a part of Shuriman civilization since the nation's founding, or perhaps pre-dates it entirely. lore states that while he was Shurima's Emperor, he was convinced by his magus, , to perform the ritual, ignoring the warnings against it. As was about to ascend, pushed him aside and ascended, while was obliterated, either by the failed ritual or by himself. Shuriman civilization was subsenquently swallowed by the desert, possibly due to the actions of or through the ritual itself. and sensed what had happened immediately and rushed to face , but they could not restrain or defeat him in his ascended state. They attempted to restrain him by sealing him in a sarcophagus, and while it did partially restrain him, the magus still managed to almost completely destroy it. In desperate a move drove the treacherous ascendant into the Tomb of the Emperors and urged to close it, with his brother inside. Eons later, has somehow returned, having ascended through unknown means despite his apparent demise. Meanwhile, and were freed from their tomb by , who was looking for treasure within the tomb. Currently these four: , , and , are the only Ascended known to still be alive. Biology *Ascendants are immortal, and don't appear to age in any way. * Ascendants have been shown to obtain a new form, being that of an anthropomorphic animal (except who did a twisted version of the ritual). * It is known that the Ascended don't need to sleep or eat. *The powers the Ascendant seem to be linked or adapted from their abilities when they were human. Their power is vast enough they are often considered to be god-like beings. ** , being a wise librarian has access to both and life ** , being a guardian and gatekeeper has largely recieved powerful physical abilities, but can also use certain degree of ** , being the emperor of Shurima can summon its , and use them and order them at will ** , being a magus, controls a wide degree of destructive magical spells, but he entirely lacks a physical body. *It has been speculated that is the most powerful Ascendant, as not even and together could subdue him. *The Ascendant are among the most powerful entities portrayed in the League of Legends universe, being comparable to other ancient races such as the Iceborn, Frozen Watchers and Darkin. Known Ascendant Category:Races